Calma
by Rani Rainey
Summary: Como si le hubiera leído la mente, la voz de la joven se le coló por los oídos. "Me traes calma." Lenalee, Kanda. @Spoilers.


**; **D.Gray-Man no es mío, pero sí de Katsura Hoshino. Spoilers del capítulo 102 del animé en adelante.

_16/10/08_. Gracias a **Nívea**, que me hizo ver algunos errores que tenía el fanfic y cuales ya corregí. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. A veces escribo tan rápido y soy tan distraída que no me doy cuenta x'D. También a **UchihaDiana**, **Apple-Rin **y **Detective Hikaru** por sus comentarios. El oneshot no tendrá continuación, se me hace tan... seco. Creo que si le hago una, no saldría como yo quisiera y lo arruinaría. Peero, seguiré escribiendo sobre esta serie ya que tomé una tabla en lj especialmente para ella :).

Saludos, besos y abrazos a todos.

* * *

**Calma**

—Kanda. ¿Estás bien?

Aquella voz pertenecía a Lenalee. Sonaba preocupada, como siempre.

Qué si estaba bien; preguntó. Kanda no pudo evitar bufar molesto —odiaba que no se preocupara por ella misma, era tan ingenua—; por supuesto que lo estaba. Se sorprendió un poco al escucharla llamarle.

Aún así, tampoco se rectificó la pregunta, notando un leve hilo de sangre salir de sus labios cuando se miró al espejo, estaba arriba de su cama con las sábanas arrugadas y sin tender. Maldita sea, pensó. Lo quitó con rapidez con el dorso de su mano sucia, cuando oyó como tocaba la puerta, lentamente la abría y entraba a su habitación.

Con las piernas cubiertas de vendas ensangrentadas, una mirada débil y rasgones en la cara, Lenalee le sonrió cuando lo vio. Tan arisco como siempre, Kanda sólo se limitó a guardar silencio con Mugen entre sus piernas.

Después de aquella pelea con el akuma de nivel cuatro, la mayoría del equipo del departamento de ciencias había muerto al igual que casi todas las instalaciones de la Orden Oscura. Él mismo, tragándose sus propias palabras en aquel momento; había pensado en Lenalee, llorando desconsolada en su habitación, sin superar la pérdida de sus compañeros después de la batalla, una vez saliendo de la enfermería a escondidas de las enfermeras. Incluso pensó también en el enano y el conejo consolándola. Pero sin embargo, ese instante se veía como si no hubiera pasado nada, completamente sola, pensando en él y su bienestar.

Sonaba algo egoísta eso de preocuparse por los demás y no por ti. Aunque él no podía decir mucho, era casi igual; sólo que en la situación contraria. Sólo le preocupaba el mismo y no le importaban en lo absoluto los demás. Además, jamás corrigería a la china. Siempre había sido así y nunca cambiaría. Lo sabía, simplemente. Kanda lo sabía; porqué él era igual que ella.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió después de un buen rato— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Kanda —lo llamó.

—¿Qué? —gruñó el samurai, medio sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Yo —balbuceó ella en voz baja— ¿Puedo hacerte compañía, por favor?

Lenalee se había recargado encima de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, siempre dulces y cálidos. Casi suplicantes. De alguna manera eso a Kanda lo irritaba de sobremanera. Sobretodo, porque poco a poco, se notaban cada vez más aguosos.

Hizo una mueca, copiando una sonrisa, por satisfacción (que no se apreció tan satisfactoria como otras veces) y asintió.

No supo cuándo, pero en instantes, ella estaba recostada a su lado; encima de su almohada. Se había quitado los zapatos, y miraba su espada entre sus brazos casi con fascinación, como una niña pequeña. Ambos no hablaban, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus débiles y acompasadas respiraciones. Lenalee se abrazó a sí misma, volteando a ver la ventana de la habitación, por donde se podía ver nieve caer desde el oscuro cielo gris de aquella noche.

Se sintió sabiondo al instante, sin embargo, se preguntó ¿por qué siempre viene conmigo cuando tiene problemas?

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, la voz de la joven se le coló por los oídos.

—Me traes calma, Kanda —dijo en un murmullo— Además, yo sé que no me recriminarás nada. ¿No es así? —le cuestionó, sonriendo; esta vez, con amargura.

Kanda acarició a Mugen con suavidad, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Su larga coleta dio un grácil giro, brillando con la luz de la lámpara que estaba encima de la mesita de noche.

—No —dijo— Nunca lo haría. Me mordería la lengua si lo hiciese.

Lenalee tomó su fría mano, aguantándose las lágrimas que tenía casi cayéndosele de los ojos; y recargó su mejilla en ella. No, no podía llorar. Suficiente consuelo era tener a Kanda a su lado como todas esas veces que lo necesitaba, no hacerlo su pañuelo de lágrimas.


End file.
